


Two Spoons

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broadway, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is forced to take a night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : AU  
> Prompt: any, any, Broadway AU

"This is bullshit, Doc." 

The words, Caitlin thought, would have carried a lot more weight if they were said with any kind of volume rather than a whisper. As it was, though, they only served to illustrate her point and from the way Harrison Wells pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, he knew equally well what her stubborn patient was trying  to deny. 

"Mr West," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and making no attempt to keep the asperity out of her voice, "you are barely able to talk right now. How in the world do you think you're going to walk out on the stage and sing for two hours?" 

"Can't you give me something-" The question was cut off by a bout of coughing and Wells shook his head, heading for the door of the dressing room. 

"I'll tell the understudy," he said, letting the door slam behind him and Caitlin handed Joe a glass of water from his dressing table. 

"I could give you something." Her voice was more gentle when it was just the two of them. "But you'd run the risk of damaging your vocal chords, being out for even longer... and that's if you're lucky. Some of those notes..." She was afraid of the very real possibility of permanent damage and when he sighed, slumped back in his chair, she knew he'd taken her point. 

"So, what do I do tonight?" he grumbled. 

Caitlin shrugged. "I suggest plenty of rest, as little talking as possible. Netflix and ice cream, maybe?" A ghost of a smile came to his face and she continued, "Or you can sneak into one of the seats at the back and watch the show, I hear it's pretty good..." She was teasing now, because the reviews were spectacular, seats sold out for months in advance, mostly on the strength of Joe's performance. 

"Depends," he said and his eyes were twinkling. "Which would you prefer?" She thought it was an abstract question at first and then from the way he was looking at her, she began to realise it wasn't. She blinked in surprise and he chuckled. "And yes... This is me, asking you out." 

She pretended to consider it for a full minute longer than she actually needed to, then she smiled. "Mint chocolate chip's my favourite," she told him and he smiled right back. 

"I'll get a pint on the way home. Two spoons?" 

This time, she didn't hesitate. "It's a date." 


End file.
